Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, in particular, to a semiconductor device including a differential-type input circuit.
Description of Related Art
A signal inputted from outside to a semiconductor device is received by an input circuit in the semiconductor device, where an internal signal is generated. The input circuit often includes an amplifier, which includes paired input terminals, as described in FIG. 10 of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-306382. In this case, an input signal is supplied to one input terminal via an external terminal, and a reference voltage is supplied to the other input terminal.